Cars in life - Short Story
by zaridaxe
Summary: A strange object falls out of the sky and a man goes to explore the explosion.


I awoke abruptly to a sound I never knew existed. It sounded as if it was the end of the world. I looked around and then glass shattered everywhere. I thought this was the end but then the ground stopped shaking and everything seemed fine aside from the various car alarms and people screaming and shouting.

I climbed out of bed and walked around the shattered glass and down stairs for a glass of water and some asprin. I walked into the kitchen and opened he cubbard for my asprin but it was empty.

I grunted and drank a glass of water. I walked outside to see what was going on. There was fire and smoke off in the distance. I climbed in my old pick-up truck and sat down in what used to be my window. I quickly jumped up and wipped the glass of my seat and drove off.

I pulled over on the curb and hopped out and saw a massive crater with police everywhere. I took of my cap and starred at the center of the crater. It was some sort of rock but it looked to different. It was slightly glowing a green hue.

I was about to leave when it floated upward about one hundred feet and then it exploded sending a glowing green shockwave for miles and miles. It was so powerful it took out buildings and threw everyone twenty feet away. But the cars seemed uneffected by the explosion.

I got up dazed from what just happened. I looked around and some cars where glowing a slight greenish color. I blinked a few times and the cars returned to there normal hue. I looked around and got back in my musty old truck and drove off.

I parked my truck by the slighty damaged post office to pick up my mail. I climbed out and went in. I picked up my mail and saw a letter from someone I haven't seen in seventeen years. I drove back to my apartment and went inside.

The entire place was a mess. There was broken glass everywhere and books knocked over and my entire couch was flipped on its side. I sat down at my table and fixed a chair and opened the letter.

Dear Bill,

Its me Juliet. I was writing this to warn you from the future! There is something comming! I don't know what it is but its bad! It should crash down on Earth today! Please leave the city. I don't want you to get hurt. I know what you must think of me. Writing to you after all these years. But its true something is comming and its comming fast. Please leave. Trust me!

-Juliet

I sat down in my chair starring at the note. How could she have known. Its impossible. She couldn't have known. I ripped up the letter and threw it away. I couldn't take it. How could she have known. I opened my refridgerator and pulled out a beer. I cracked open a bottle and sat down by the cracked TV and turned it on.

I fell asleep after a while. When I woke up I climbed into my car and drove off. Not realizing I had drank five beers before leaving I slipped and my truck didn't go into the other lane. I turned the steering wheel and it moved the car just fine. I drove to the grocery store and picked up some food for the week.

When I arrived back to my house I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamed about the explosion and the thing in the crater. I saw a cop climb over and touch it. The green hue went over him and he screamed and exploded. I sudenly woke up and startled myself. I looked threw the window and saw my old truck, its headlights were powered on.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and walked outside and into my truck. The keys weren't in the ingition. I looked outside and the headlights were still on. "What the hell is going on" I stated to nobody.

I opened the hood of my truck and there was power going to the headlights somehow. When I closed it my trucks headlights turned off. I climbed back into my truck and looked around. My truck was lifeless as a rock. I walked back up to my apartment and cracked open a beer and fell asleep.

When I woke up I cleaned myself up and cleaned up my beer cans and drove to work. I walked into work and sat down in my chair and tilted it back and sipped my coffee. After a long day of coding I finally went home.

That same day it started to thunder and rain. I started to hydroplane on the highway and I almost crashed into another car but it was as if something stopped the crash. I was really confused. I drove home and turned on the news and made myself some chicken salad. I sat down on my couch and watched the news.

There was a string of robberys downtown of here. I finished my salad and went to bed. When I woke up I went down to Lowes and picked up some new glass for my windows. After days or work I finished up my windows with a little help from my neighbors and cleaned up my broken glass.

It was 2 A.M when the windows were finished so I went down to my truck to bring everything inside. I was about to leave when a radio started playing. I turned around and saw my trucks engine, radio and headlights running.

I climbed into the front seat and sat down. I looked around for someone but there was never anyone in my car. Then I heard a voice. A voice I never expected. It made me jump out of my car. I said "WHO'S THERE!" but I only got a reply that shocked me. My truck said "Me."


End file.
